Love and Treats
by LorGilFan
Summary: Cassie and Dean find a way to make their love work. This is a one shot that was written for a Challenge at Live Journal. The story had to include food of some sort. It is a AU snapshot.


This is my first prompt fic

This is my second prompt fic. I saw it in the Supernatural Het Community. Writing a fic with food in it just drew me right in, okay I was in a mood LOL. Hope you like it..

Summary: Dean and Cassie decided to see each other when possible after he left her at the end of route 666.

I do not own Sam or Dean or Cassie I just like to play with them from time to time. No copyright infringement intended.

Love and Treats

Cassie was in the kitchen of her one bedroom apartment about to have a midnight snack of ice cream and chocolate syrup when she had a visitor. She had only just sat down at the table when she thought she heard a noise outside. Since her building was a duplex, she got up to go to the window to check out the sound. She pulled back the small flowered curtain and peeked out timidly.

--

A smile played on her lips when she saw it was Dean. She could see his fine backside as he reached in the back seat to get his duffle. She had hoped he would visit her soon. The last time they talked had been three days before and he was that far away. He insisted he wasn't sure when he could make it by her place again.

--

While she was lost in her thoughts of him, he walked in the room. He had her key in case he showed up when she was at work. It had been her gift to him after six months of visits at odd times. Her heart raced when she saw him in the doorway. His slightly loose jeans had tears in them near the knees but his tee shirt left nothing to the imagination. His torso was taut and his beautiful hazel green eyes looked over her hungrily as he dropped his bag where he stood.

"Hey you," she said as she went in to his arms.

"Hey yourself," he said into her hair.

He breathed in her scent. It was light and he figured it may have been her body wash but it was familiar and he felt like he had come home.

--

He had left Sam recuperating from a broken leg at Bobby's so he figured a break was needed for them both. He decided if he found a hunt before Sam was better he would consider taking it but for the moment he was where he wanted to be. Cassie had been more than accommodating on him visiting when he could. He had even stopped the one-night stands, basically. He had promised Cassie when he got the urge he would call her to talk and it had worked. Dean decided all those years maybe he just needed to find an understanding woman that cared enough to deal with his life style. It wasn't that he never had the desire after talking with Cassie but even in his mind when there was something good in your life it was worth sacrificing to keep it.

--

He leaned down for kiss and she opened her mouth longingly. She moved her hands up to go around his neck as he pressed his body to hers. She moaned against his mouth. He tasted so sweet to her, it wasn't something she could name just a clean almost mintyness. He hands moved to her waist as he lifted her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The kiss went on for several minutes as he pushed his tongue into her mouth to swirl around to find all the familiar places. The places he loved to taste.

When he stopped kissing her, he grinned.

"You taste like chocolate."

"I haven't had the ice cream yet," she teased him.

She smiled at him as he let her down before she took his hand to lead him inside the small kitchen. Though it was large enough to accommodate an island, a dishwasher, stove, refrigerator and a medium sized table with four chairs it was nothing like the space of her mother's kitchen. Cassie had moved out after her mother had recuperated a bit from her father's death.

--

He followed her while he eyed her long legs that were barely covered by the short tee shirt she wore as a gown. He realized he wanted to kiss her all over again but he figured they had time for that. He planned to stay a few days.

--

She bit her lip before she pushed him into the wooden chair. He could only smile as she took her seat in his lap them pulled the ice cream bowl in front of them. Dean smirked, he loved vanilla ice cream with a good dose of chocolate on top. Cassie knew his tastes in that area were similar but she wasn't going to make it easy for him to get a midnight treat. She would make it fun.

"So you made it after all, I'm glad," she said before she filled up her small spoon with a bit of vanilla then a little chocolate.

He looked at her long lashes as they brushed her chestnut cheeks, boy he had it bad.

Afterward the spoon was full she made a show of putting it in her mouth as Dean watched with up raised eyebrows she even closed her eyes to savor the taste. His arm held her close as it sat at her waist and he opened his mouth in anticipation of the next spoonful but she took that one too.

"You going to make me beg here?" he asked like a little boy asking for a treat.

She tried not to smile as she took the third bite with a moan, and a lavish lick of her full lips.

--

Dean pulled her further up on his lap to show her what she was doing to him. As much as the ice cream licking had turned him on he really wanted a taste of her. The taste buds in his mouth watered as they prepared to indulge.

--

Cassie put down the spoon before she leaned over to kiss him with her sticky ice cream lips. He sucked and licked them as if they were the bowl itself. When all the taste of the sweet was gone he leaned up to reach for the chocolate syrup with a glint in his eyes. She stuck her tongue out like a little girl at the doctor's office. Dean dabbed a good bit of the chocolate over it before he put the bottle down so he could kiss her all over again. This time one hand went into her straightened hair as it curved around her delicate head. The other hand went up her shirt as she traced her body, exploring her as he wanted to be close in a real way very soon. She moaned against his lips as her heart raced at his nearness her nipples pebbled at his touch.

--

When that was done, she got off his lap to change positions. She grinned at him before she straddled his hips. He smiled and was surprised when she took the bowl to feed him a bit of the ice cream from the bowl. The first couple of bites he took his time as he looked in her eyes but because of his distracting her some of the treat fell short and she leaned in to lick it off his mouth before she sucked his bottom lip. His hands went under her shirt again as he traced the line of his spine with his fingertips. This time when the kiss ended he knew they needed to get to the bedroom his heart was in over drive and other parts of him were aching with need.

"Now you're just torturing me," he said.

"But I know you love it," she said as they neared the bottom of the bowl.

She bit her lip in an expression of shyness before she spooned the last little bit then put it in her mouth as he watched with a pout.

"You do love your ice cream don't you?"

"Yeah but I would be big as a house if I had this late every night," she said with a grin before she sat the bowl back down on the table with a sigh.

--

Cassie had never thought they would last so long. It has been two years since they began seeing each other. She had called him a week after he left when he came to help her when her father was killed.

"_Dean, I want to try this thing with us. I'm sorry if I gave you any other idea."_

Dean had sighed and she knew he was relieved; he had come back a few days later. They talked about all the things that could go horribly wrong including both of them being killed. Cassie hadn't cared. _"Life is short Dean I want you in mine, can you tell me you do not want me in yours?" _He had pulled her close before he kissed her hard on the mouth, _"I do love you." _ That had been the only time he had said it but she knew he loved her it was all over his face when he looked at her.

--

Dean looked at her as he leaned up.

"You okay?"

"I'm great, I missed you so much," she said

Cassie never minded that she and Dean had a lot of sex when he visited. He had a hard dangerous job and he needed to relieve his stress. Besides he was the only man she wanted in her bed. Others tried to get her to go out but she had declined so often they had stopped asking. If she thought that was all to their relationship she would have ended it but it wasn't. When they were together they were a regular couple and it was nice to be normal for a while. Her friends thought she was nuts usually and she didn't mind she would rather be a bit crazy with Dean than without him.

--

After their usual two rounds of sex, Dean fell asleep. He looked completely relaxed as he lay in her bed. She leaned up on her elbow to look him over him where she found various nicks, scars and injuries on his beautiful body. His skin was more tanned than usual, his freckles across his nose more prominent, though she knew he had been in New Mexico a few weeks back. He said they went to get rid of a poltergeist. It was all the same to her, she had been thinking about bringing up the idea of her traveling with them again but she hated to argue these days. They had so little time together she wanted it to be all smiles and affection. Though she understood life wasn't that way.

--

She had looked away as her thoughts snaked from one subject to the next. The next time she looked down into Dean's face she saw his eyes were open. He reached up to touch her smooth cheek.

"You've been awfully quiet tonight. Problems at work?"

"No, just glad to see you. Dean, I was thinking I could go with you and Sam to research for a book."

Dean's eyebrow shot up immediately he was on the defense.

"Cassie don't start this again. You can't go with us because I can't baby sit you."

She leaned up, "Why would I need a baby sitter?" she asked angrily.

He sighed he didn't want to argue he just wanted to enjoy time with the woman he loved, the woman he wanted to keep safe from the ugliness in his life.

--

He traced his finger over her lips.

"That's not what I meant. Can't you see I just want…….."

"You want me to be safe, I know, I get that, but Dean I'm not a child."

"Maybe we should just be done with this?" he said half heartedly as he looked in her chocolate colored eyes.

"You want that?" she asked in frustration.

"No. I don't"

She straddled him then leaned down to put her head on his chest as she adjusted to lay on him. She needed to be close to him she didn't want him to consider them being over, ever. Dean put his hands in her hair while he sighed the last thing he wanted was to break it off with Cassie.

--

They were quiet the rest of the night. Dean awoke when the sun shone through the window. The smell of bacon filled the air and Cassie smiled as she brought him a tray of food to the bed.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning? What time is it?"

"Almost seven I hoped you would wake up before I left."

Dean rose up to make room for the tray on the bed, as he watched her. She didn't seem to be upset.

"About last night…."

"No worries, hey I got to run, can you come by to take me for lunch?" she asked as she leaned over to kiss him.

His hands went into her hair as he prolonged the kiss but after a few seconds he let her go.

"Yeah I'll, see you then," he said as she left the room in her cute navy jumper.

--

Dean took his time as he ate his bacon, eggs, toast and drank his juice. He could get used to the breakfast in bed thing, some day. After he finished he moved the tray to the bedside table before he lay down again. He pondered his relationship with Cassie. She wanted to go with them to research, would that be so bad? She had given him something no one else had. She never asked for anything in return. She lived her life, well she worked a lot but so did he. Dean pursed his lips as he got up to get his cell phone from his pocket.

--

Sam considered the question for less than a second.

"Absolutely not, Dean, how many times have we been over these."

Dean laughed, Cassie had no idea how many times he had to mentioned to Sam he might want her to travel with them for a while. Just enough for her to see what he actually dealt with everyday.

"Okay College Boy, I hear you. Hey I told her I would ask."

"Oh so you want to blame it on me?"

"Hell yes," Dean laughed as he hung up on his brother with a laugh.

--

That night they had dinner with a couple of Cassie's friends at the local Pizza place . It was her best friend, Brandi and her boyfriend, Steven that they met. Dean didn't do chitchat so the table was fairly quiet except for the little girl talk between Cassie and her friend. Dean sighed several times as they waited for their meal to come his hand was on Cassie's leg in the booth, during that time Cassie must have pinched him three times. Each time he would ask a dumb question to make her happy.

--

_"So what have you two been up to since I saw you last?"_ he asked with false cheerfulness the first time as he leaned up with his hands clasped. _"So how has it been this tax season, busy huh?"_ he asked Steven who was an accountant a while later. Then finally, _"What do you think of those Cowboys?"_ The last question drew a heavy sigh from Cassie as she moved her hand to his thigh again, but she didn't pinch him she only patted his leg. Dean figured she had given up on him for the night.

--

Dean ate a couple pieces of pizza but decided to slow down since he didn't want to come off as a pig. He grabbed another piece but sat it on his plate before he began to watch Cassie eat her slices. For long moments, she wouldn't look at him and when she did she blushed. All he could think of was her mouth, he was obsessed with it. She bit her lip when she finally looked at him. She had an idea of what was going on in his head. Dean had only a two-track mind: the impala and sex. She assumed since his baby car was safe in the parking lot, it was sex that was on his mind.

--

Back at the apartment, Dean was all over her before they got in the door. She laughed as he pushed her against the wall so he could kiss her sweet lips, her neck, her collarbone and his hands roamed over her blouse before he unbuttoned it. Her fingers went in his hair so she could feel the silky strands as they touched her hand.

"Is this what you were thinking of at the restaurant?" she asked with a smile while he undid her jeans a few minutes later.

"You know I can't resist you when I watch you eating."

She reached for his belt and made short working of undoing the jeans then looked in his eyes as she moved them down over his hips. Dean let out a breath he felt he was over heating. After the jeans fell to the floor he picked her up and her legs went around his waist. He stepped over to get his pants from around his ankles.

--

"Dean, ohhh, that feels so good," she said with a moan as they made love against the wall.

He was insistent and far from gentle as he looked in her eyes before he pressed his lips against hers. He some how felt like he was marking his space. This was his home, his woman and he wanted it all and more of it. Why shouldn't he have it? He loved her, why couldn't he have a chance at a life with her? He moved his attention to her neck while she moaned again. He was suddenly angry at the world that would not allow him a chance at what he wanted to badly.

--

Cassie detected a change in his mood as she took her hands and moved his face up to look at her.

"Dean what's wrong?"

He stopped then put her down as he reached for his garments. His pulled his clothes back on and turned to go, but she stopped him with a hand to the arm.

--

He looked at her sadly, as she stood in front of him with her shirt half undone that barely hid her assets, her hair was tousled and she bit her lip.

"We shouldn't do this," he said simply but what he saw in her eyes told him he wouldn't walk away.

All he wanted was to touch her again but he should be strong, he thought.

"Do what, Dean?"

"Cassie you should have a real life, not this."

She reached for him with a smile, "This is what I want, This is my life with you."

She went into his arms. That was all it took. He wanted her too.

--

He took her to the bedroom to make love to her properly. Properly in the mind of Dean Winchester, it was a bit wild with her hands over her head, while she writhed beneath him. It was a bit hard, as he went in from behind so he could stroke her firm behind. It was a bit sexy, as she rode him slow and warm before they fell asleep. It was all proper for the two lovers. It was what they both wanted that mattered.

He stayed for a week.

--

_**One month later,**_

Dean showed up after dinnertime to see Cassie reach in to the freezer for the Breyers Vanilla ice cream. This time Sam was at the hotel. She smiled when he walked in the room. She went into his arms a minute, later. He loved the grin on his face though there was a new scar that graced it. She kissed his waiting lips as if it had been year since they last met up.

"Want to share that ice cream?" he asked as they reached for a bowl.

The End

Pls leave feedback.


End file.
